Everything You Know About Me is a Lie
by An.Angel.Assassin
Summary: A mysterious figure has returned to the Black Order. Who is this person and what is their relationship to those in the Black Order?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything You Know About Me is a Lie**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of -man. It all respectively belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I only own my OC(s).

**Just Saying:** This is one of my first fanfictions I've written. This first chapter is more of an introduction. There is NO action in THIS chapter. The next one will definitely have fighting scenes.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Remember**_

* * *

**~Central Headquarters~ Third P.O.V.**

Cross Marian was at a conference with the other officials and generals. He sighed because he never did like these things. All they did was make you sit around and be all serious. He could be out doing more fun things right now. Then as he was half paying attention to the meeting, something caught his attention that caused him to shout out.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~ Third P.O.V.  
**

A young boy walked around the plaza. His name is yet unknown. He was a strange little boy. His looks told everybody he was eight, but he acted a few years older. He would make new friends. They would give him their names, but he would never give them his. He always tossed away the colors of the rainbow- colored jelly beans and just eats the black jelly beans. He also stood out like a sore thumb. His hair was a raven black color. It was a pure black. A beautiful, but deadly looking color. The hair color wasn't the only thing, it was also very long. At least longer then people his age usually kept it. He always keeps it tied up. Another thing that would catch peoples' attentions is that he always wore black gloves and rarely took them off.

This time he walked straight forward to a building he had known about for years. He knew several people who had worked for this organization. It took a while, but he got there. The Gatekeeper said he looked safe and there weren't any Akuma nearby, so they let him in.

* * *

**~The Black Order~ Boy's P.O.V. ~**

I looked around. At least the gatekeeper didn't start panicking like I heard about Allen Walker. I had to keep a low profile. At least, I would try. As I walked in, there were guards as if they thought I was an Akuma just strolling by. I chuckled softly.

"Who are you? State your business with the Black Order." One man said.

"My name is my business. I'll introduce myself when I feel like it. I'm here to train. "I stated.

"Was there a person you trained with before? Such as a General?" Another man said. I recognized him from a photo. Komui. Komui Lee. He was the head of the Black Order.

"Nope, all by myself."

"Then can you show us your innocence?"

"Sure." I took off my black jacket and showed them the back of my shirt. There were two holes in my shirt. Out of those holes were small wings. "Do you believe me now?"

"Uh, I guess."

Komui turned around and discussed something with some others. Some people don't know how to whisper, because I heard most of the conversation.

"What do we do about him?"

"Should we let him train with a general?"

"Well, we can't force him."

"At least we know it's probably a parasitic type."

"Let's first show it to Hevlaska."

Then they turned towards me. "Little boy, what's your name?"

"Tch, first of all I'm not little. And I already gave you an answer to that question." I said.

"Well, At least an age could help us." They asked hopefully.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't like to lie."

They gave me a confused look and figured I gave them a weird answer just to fill in the blank.

"Let's just take him to Hevlaska." They said.

I was lead to some sort of elevator and taken to the One known as Hevlaska. I sighed. This wasn't going to help. I had already met her before. Of course, no one else knew that.

As the platform lowered down, I remembered to keep my gloves on.

* * *

**~Time Skip~20 Minutes~ Boy's P.O.V.**

"That little boy is quite annoying. He's so full of himself."

"Calm down, I was like that at his age too."

"But, he wouldn't tell us his name, age or even listen to us."

A chuckle was heard. "I remember when Hevlaska asked him to take off his shirt; he started getting all protective like a girl."

I rolled my eyes as I heard their entire conversation. Then as I walked around, trying to find my room, I bumped into someone. He was on his way somewhere, partially running. I recognized him with his white hair, arm and his cursed mark. Allen Walker.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. You're the new exorcist I'm assuming?" He heard someone call his name to see Lenalee walking towards him.

"Allen!"

"What is it?"

"I'm looking for the new guy. I'm supposed to show him around. It seems as if he's wondered off."

"Well, he's right here." Allen pointed to the area I once was.

I was already walking towards her. "Thank you. That would be delightful."

Lenalee looked surprised; she had heard that he was quite rude. She smiled in return.

As they walked around, a boy with red hair ran toward them. He had one green eye and an eye patch covering the other.

I don't know what I was thinking, because I obviously was trying to keep my secret locked up, I ran towards him too. "Lavi!" I yelled. I ran to hug him and ended up holding on to his leg.

"Uh, do I know you?" Lavi asked.

I realized what I had just done. "Uh no, no you don't." I walked away. I walked straight to the dormitories.

"That's strange." Lenalee said.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard this was his first time in the Black Order. I didn't think he already knew who everybody was."

"Maybe we're celebrities."

"Well, considering his age, I thought he might be a bit frightened by Hevlaska. But he wasn't."

"It happens."

"Well, he just walked straight to the dormitories. I never told him where it was."

"Good sense of direction?"

Lenalee sighed and left with Lavi, discussing some missions.

I sighed, peeking through the crack of a door. I just ran to the first random room I found.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice asked. I jumped a little once I realized who was behind me. Kanda.

"Kanda!" I yelled happily and ran towards him. Kanda pointed his sword at me, so I couldn't get any closer.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"You don't know?" I felt a wave of sadness take me over. "I-uh- just know about you. You're like a celebrity." It was a pretty bad lie and I didn't know whether or not he believed it.

"Get out." He said in a threatening voice.

I obliged and went to my own room. "Why did I come back?" I said to no one.

* * *

**~Please Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything You Know About Me is a Lie**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of -man. It all respectively belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I only own my OC(s).

**A/N:** This is one of my first fanfics I've written. It took me a while to write this one. I might have put too much in this chapter. As I said in the previous chapter, I did put some action into this chapter. Please review.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Hide  
**_

* * *

**The Next Day~ Black Order ~ Boy's POV**

I woke up to a loud knock on my door. 'Urgh, Where am I?' I thought. Then I quickly realized as I replayed the events from the day before.

"Come on, wake up." I recognized the voice belonged to Lavi.

"What do you want?" I asked as I opened the door sleepily.

"Well, I was hoping to get to know you, show you how things work around here."

"Whatever."

Lavi walked me around, teaching me a bunch of things I already knew. I sighed. This day wasn't going to get any better.

"That's Lenalee, Komui's younger sister. There's Kanda. He's always quite aggravated. He and Allen aren't very good friends."

That caught my attention. "Really?" I did not know that.

"Kanda is SOOooo fun to prank."

"Really?" A mischievous grin crawled up my face.

"I'll work with you, if-"

"If what?"

"Give the Black Order a name to call you."

"That's all?" I acted like it was nothing.

"Er, yeah?"

"Fine, you have a deal."

"Great, when do you want to start er,"

"TJ. Just call me TJ." I smiled.

"Great TJ, what do you want to do first?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I heard Komui call our names. When we arrived to his disorganized office, I realized we weren't the only ones there. Kanda was too.

"So, now that we're all here, let's get down to business. It's been said that there are traces of innocence in a small, but crowded town. Please go retrieve the innocence hiding there. I want you to watch over this little boy."

"Che, I'm not little." I said.

"Of course you're not." Lavi couldn't hide his smile. "Oh yeah, his name's TJ."

"Well, Kanda, Lavi, fight alongside with TJ and give me a report."

Kanda sighed, but Lavi seemed eager to start the work.

As we boarded the train to get there, I took one of the seats closest to the window. Lavi sat beside me. Kanda sat across from us. There was an intense atmosphere and none of us spoke a word. The train stopped and that broke the tension between us.

"Hey you, little boy, don't mess up. Do everything we say." Kanda said.

"Why should I?"

"Now, now. Please don't fight." Lavi said. "Just go along with what we do. Ok?"

"Whatever." I muttered.

They seemed satisfied with that answer and didn't push the topic and further. As we walked further from the train station, I could hear the hooting of the train fading away. The path began to narrow and we soon walking behind each other in a line. Although it wasn't windy, I couldn't help but feel a chill in the air.

By now, it was noon. I looked at the clouds traveling overhead. As we walked into a forest, I looked up at Kanda and Lavi. "Someday I'm going to be tall." I accidentally blurted out. Why did I just say that?

Lavi chuckled, "Just be patient."

Kanda on the other hand scoffed as if that wasn't going to happen. Not wanting to start a fight, I ignored him.

The air was getting chilly as we walked even deeper into the woods. I didn't regretted not leaving my jacket behind at the hotel. As we continued forward, we I heard something. "What was that?"

"Probably a rabbit." Lavi joked, but he still started reaching for his hammer. Kanda was doing the same with his own weapon.

There was suddenly smoke floating above the town. And it was getting bigger. We heard screaming. Then we heard some men yelling as if they'd seen a monster. They were probably about fifty feet from us.

"Lavi, you both get to the town. Help the villagers." Kanda commanded.

Before Kanda was even finished, Lavi had already grabbed me at the arm and was leading me to the town. When we reached there, we found families running, hiding and protecting their loved ones. We also saw clothes on the floor with some sort of dirt. Then we looked in the sky. There were about two dozen Akuma. My jaw dropped a little. We hadn't seen them because of the trees.

"Ok, here's what we do, we'll-" Lavi started. I didn't give him a chance to finish. "Hey wait!" As he started chasing after me, but got distracted as he had to go help a family from a couple of Akuma.

I stood in front of the army of demons in plain sight. I shrugged off my favorite jacket, revealing a pair of Katanas. All of a sudden, I saw bullets being sprayed at me. "Innocence Activate!" I yelled. I felt my wings grow and spread. I knew it was a magnificent sight. These wings gave me speed and flight. I smiled as I suddenly appeared in front of one and sliced it as well as the ones around it. Lavi did his share of the work too. For a moment I stopped breathing. When I saw Lavi, I realized no one was covering him. And there were already some bullets flying to him. I wouldn't be able to destroy the bullets in time.

I appeared behind Lavi. I was clinging to his neck. It looked like older brother giving his little brother a piggy back ride. I spread my wings, hoping to protect him from harm. This all happened in about five seconds that felt like five minutes. I felt my body becoming weak as so many poisonous bullets tried to pierce it.

I heard Lavi activate his innocence. "Big Hammer, Little Hammer, Grow, Grow, Grow! " I saw him move swiftly to get rid of the Akuma I'd protected him from. "TJ! TJ!" He yelled trying to get my attention. I felt tired. What was happening? This never happened before. Then I remembered who I was. My focus shifted from Lavi to the Akuma behind him. I pointed. Lavi quickly understood and destroyed it. When he turned back around, I wasn't there. I was patting the dust from my jacket.

Lavi was concerned, but that quickly faded as I pointed at the woods. "Kanda! Stay here, I'll be right back." He ran towards the woods and soon disappeared among the trees.

I stood up to follow him. Why were my legs wobbly? This never happened before. I looked up into the sky. There were two still hiding there. I flew up and realized this height had been the highest I'd ever flown. I used up the rest of the strength I could conjure and destroyed them. The I realized, I couldn't fly. I had just used the last of my energy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kanda and Lavi coming out of the woods. I sighed in relief as I realized they were safe. They hadn't seen me yet. I felt myself falling. Because of gravity, I was falling at a very quick speed. I looked at what I was going to land on. From above, it seemed to be a house. I closed my eyes as my back met the wood with a loud thump and everything went black.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~ Third Person POV**

"What was that?" Kanda asked.

"What was what? "Lavi wondered.

"There was a crash just now."

"Didn't hear it. Shouldn't we be looking for TJ?"

"We are. Let's first investigate what that was. It looked like something fell out of the sky. It could be more trouble."

Lavi followed. As they passed the area where he had last seen TJ, a worried look appeared on his face.

Kanda led the way until they found a building in which the crash had come from. Lavi stood in front of him and knocked on the door. "Hello, anybody there?"

"Why are you knocking?" Kanda said. "There's probably no one home, especially with that big hole in the roof."

"Er, right." Lavi tried turning the doorknob, but if was locked. "What, Kanda what do we-" His sentence was quickly cut off as he saw Kanda open the door by force.

'He's as scary as ever.' Lavi thought fearfully. He left to check out if there was anything around the house.

Kanda opened the door. He didn't move as he stared at what was in the deserted house. It was a small one room house. Everything was neat and organized, except for the wood that had fallen from the roof. Well, that and the corpse lying on top of it. Kanda looked above and saw a sword that was losing its balance between the roof and the roof hole. As the sword started flying towards the frail body, Kanda reached out and caught it just in time.

"Hey! I found TJ's one of TJ's swords and his jacket!" Lavi smiled, not noticing anything yet. He walked in, "Maybe that'll give up a clue to where—" He stopped as he saw the other Katana in Kanda's hand. But that wasn't what caused him to gasp. The body was the reason. Lavi concentrated on the sky, then the hole, then the body. He looked around and saw feathers. Lots of feathers. The body lying in front of him was no other then TJ.

TJ's body was twisted in a weird angle and it seemed like he had landed on the wood. His face looked peaceful. The wings were still spread out like a bed sheet. If it weren't for his injuries, he would have looked like an Angel. A Sleeping Angel.

"Is he….?" Lavi asked slowly.

"Dead, I don't think so. He's barely breathing though." Kanda answered.

"Come on, Kanda, get him to a doctor, I'll tell Komui."

"Tch, whatever." Kanda wasn't going to say no on this one.

Before they could take a step, TJ's body started glowing. Then it started floating on its own. The wings wrapped themselves around his body until, it looked like a cocoon. Then it opened back up. TJ looked perfectly healed. His wings had returned to the small size.

"What's going on?" TJ asked as he looked at the stunned face of Kanda and Lavi's hanging mouth. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Er, we'll explain later." Lavi answered.

"Could you give me back my belongings?" TJ asked. As they were handed back to him, TJ put his jacket back on and the swords back in their positions.

"Why do you even wear that jacket? It's too big." Kanda said.

"It's important to me." TJ answered.

Kanda, Lavi and TJ cleaned up a bit of the mess. Most of the citizens had survived. But not all. TJ looked at the grieving families. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Lavi said, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." was all he said. again.

Lavi and Kanda went inside to retrieve their belongings. The mission had finished earlier then expected. There had been enough damage done, so they decided to leave. Lavi had made a quick call to Komui. He told them that Komui was sending some people over to help clean up a bit. That was all he said.

While the train moved to reach the destination, silence rushed over the three. None of them spoke a word until Kanda asked, "How did you end up in that house?"

"There were two more Akuma hidden in the clouds. I had to get rid of them. After that I felt myself falling." TJ spoke softly and unevenly.

"You okay?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, just tired. That's all." TJ replied.

"How did you know how to fight them like that? You said you've never trained with anyone. It seems you know your innocence pretty well." Lavi said, trying to form those words into a compliment.

"It doesn't matter." TJ said.

That ended the conversation. When they got off the train, they headed directly to the Black Order. Once they were inside the familiar building, they were called back to Komui's office.

"So, I heard from that we lost an innocence." Komui said.

"I'm sorry." TJ said glumly.

"It's alright." Komui tried to cheer him up. Although, everyone knew it wasn't alright. The Earl was one step closer to his plan. "As long as you're all safe." He asked Lavi and Kanda to give him their report.

TJ was no longer listening. He could now hear his own breath and his eyelids were becoming droopy. He couldn't understand what the others were saying.

"May I be excused?" Komui nodded.

As TJ reached for the door knob, he felt a sharp pain. Then he fell on his knees, clutching his waist. He was sweating and howled in pain for a second. He was no longer able to hide the wound. TJ had known what happened with his wings and knew when healing himself, a wound was always left behind.

The three ran up to him. Since TJ's a small boy, they had to kneel even lower to see his face.

"What's wrong?" Komui asked, concerned. He was starting to panic.

"Nothing. Please leave me alone." He stood up and left the room. He was using the wall for support and was sliding his shoulder along the wall. After a couple minutes, they assumed he had reached his room.

"Lavi, stay here and tell me what happened. Kanda, go help TJ." Komui commanded.

"Che, whatever." Kanda said and quickly went on his way. Komui handed him a small emergency aid kit, just in case.

* * *

**~TJ's Room~ TJ's POV~**

I struggled to reach my room, but I eventually got there. I opened a small box of the belongings I had brought with me to the Black Order. There was an aid kit prepared for times like these. I took out the kit and slid the box back underneath my bed. I shrugged off my jacket and looked at my shirt. The red was spreading. I looked at the wound beneath it. A piece of wood had stabbed me. I had gloves on right now, but I couldn't take them off. Not with a chance of revealing my secrets. I ripped off the lower section of my shirt and started washing the wound. The injury wasn't deep, but it still hurt, which made me yell a little. My hands were struggling to decide whether or not they should continue. A tear strolled down my face as I tried another dab. Why was I crying? I was used to pain.

I heard a sigh. "What are you doing?" Kanda asked.

It took me a second to react, when did he get here? "Nothing." I said quickly. I took my jacket and covered myself. "Nothing."

"You know I saw that."

"Saw what?" I said, doing a poor job of hiding it.

"This." He yanked the jacket away. A slip of paper fell out of it. Luckily Kanda didn't notice.

"Why are you going through this all by yourself?" Kanda asked. He finished the job of cleaning the wound. He added a couple more things to help and then started wrapping around the bandage.

"Please don't tell anyone." I said.

"Fine, then you don't tell anyone either."

"About what?"

"About me having a part in this."

"Ok." I smiled. "Thank you Kanda."

He finished bandaging. "Clean up her mess." I nodded in agreement.

He turned around to leave. He picked up the slip of paper. "This yours?" He turned to give it to me, but as he turned around, he took a peek at it. "Why do you have this?"

"It's mine! Give it back!"

"I will, tell me why you have this picture! Do you know her?" Kanda said in an upset tone.

"She and I are close."

"How?" She never mentioned you! What's your relationship to her?"

"I'm…uh….I'm…."

"Spit it out!" Kanda was starting to lose it.

"I'm related to her." Was all I could manage.

Kanda nodded and dropped the picture. He left without saying another word. I looked at the picture again. This picture was what I wanted. It had my wishes. All in this picture. This was the reason I came back to the Black Order.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
